dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guys' Night Out
"Guys' Night Out" is episode 5 of Season 2 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Skulker, the Box Ghost, Rem McLain and Walker are sick of the ghost-women in their lives, and they're going to do something about it by making all the women of Amity Park disappear. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam/Dani's Ghostly Wail *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie/Lunch Lady *Rob Paulsen as Jack/the Box Ghost/Download *Colleen Villard as Jazz/Vid *Jason Marsden as Rem *Tara Strong as Spectra/Ember *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *James Arnold Taylor as Walker *Dee Bradley Baker as Thrash *Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker Plot A fight against the Lunch Lady eventually causes Danny and Danielle to learn that Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost had a fight over his belief that she loves her food far more then him, thus Lunch Lady fighting Danny and Danielle was merely to take out her anger. The Lunch Lady asks Danny what he and Sam do when they have a "lovers quarrel," but Danny says that he "doesn't know", and that it's "none of her business". Spectra watches all this from afar, vowing to capture Danny's DNA, so that her second body could be perfected, and to win Rem's heart aswell (since Rem and Spectra are a couple). In the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghost himself relents angrily over Lunch Lady over to Rem McLain and Skulker when Walker gave the news over Lunch Lady's fight with Danny when two of the phantom villains demanded for the whereabouts of their girlfriends. Rem then reveals something: he stole a Fenton Specter Deflector, and made several duplicates of the belt. Rem demonstrates it by putting it on the Box Ghost, making him weaker. If they do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Rem decides to take off the belt, which he does. Rem also brought in the Fenton Stockades, also stolen, to keep the ghost girls imprisoned. Bearing that in mind, the four ghost guys go to hunt down Lunch Lady and Spectra. Back in Amity Park, Danielle, Jazz and Maddie are planning to have a vacation at Vlad's mansion when he was the mayor before being sent into space, while Danny and Jack stay at home, aswell as Sam and Tucker. But Danielle doesn't want to go, saying it reminds her of horrible memories when she was with Vlad. Maddie and Jazz persist on going and persuade Danielle into going, to which she finally obliges. Danny also sees an opportunity for him, Sam and Tucker to hang with his dad, Jack. However, they do not trust him, even when he promises not to break anything. So, Danny asks the Fenton Blasters to keep an eye out for Jack and secure him so that he doesn't break anything, while he, Sam and Tucker go to hang out at the Nasty Burger. Meanwhile, at the park, Rem captures Spectra with the stolen Fenton Specter Deflector and puts her in the Fenton Stockade. He, Skulker, the Box Ghost and Walker head to the Nasty Burger where they believe the Lunch Lady is at the moment. The ghost boy gang find her there and the Box Ghost battles her, and defeats the Lunch Lady. This catches Danny's attention, as well as Sam and Tucker's, and at this moment, Skulker activates the stockades, with Rem plugging in a keyboard and playing on it, which causes not only for Spectra and the now-captured Lunch Lady to disappear, but nearly every single woman in Amity Park, Sam included. Rem then possesses all the males except Danny, Tucker, Jack and the Fenton Blasters, who are all armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds. Meanwhile, Maddie, Jazz and Danielle, who haven't disappeared due to Vlad's mansion being equipped with the anti-ghost walls surrounding the mansion (which Vlad installed before being sent into outer space), nearly had their vacation ruined when Ember appeared outside the mansion. Maddie is quick on capturing her, but Danielle quickly stops her and explains that Ember is no longer evil, and that they should trust her. After warning the female Fentons (and Maddie asking if Danny has a crush on her), Ember, Jazz, Maddie and Danielle head back to Fenton Works in heavy disguise to help out Jack and the Fenton Blasters. Danny and Tucker return to the Fenton household and give word that the Box Ghost, Skulker, Walker and Rem are on the loose. Jack, Download, Thrash, Danny and Tucker head off, while Maddie, Vid, Jazz and Danielle stay at the Fenton Works and oversee their process. The five boys decide to approach the situation logically and take on each of the boy ghosts: Jack will take on Walker, Download will take on the Box Ghost, Thrash and Danny will take on Rem and Tucker will take on Skulker. Walker has Jack perform a rodeo, but he doesn't remember how a rodeo goes. Download, on the other hand, takes care of the Box Ghost with ease. However, his skills of stacking boxes aren't as perfect as the Box Ghost's. Thrash and Danny disguise themselves as two of Rem's back-up singers, but Thrash's less-than-stellar singing gets him and Danny kicked out of Rem's band. Tucker tries to fight off Skulker with brains rather than brawn, as he gives complex questions, but Skulker answers them faster then Tucker could finish his questions. The boys head back to Fenton Works where they tell the ladies that Plan A was a disaster. Vid suddenly signals them over to the window and they see the Ghost Boy Gang and their legion of armed men. Jazz comes up with a Plan B - the only way to reverse the effect is to bring the women back by using the Maddie Modulator. Jazz, Danielle and Maddie convince Danny to dress up like a girl in order to catch their attention. Danny, disguised as Sam, later approaches the Ghost Boy Gang, causing Skulker to unleash the stockade and for Rem to use the keyboard, and Maddie counteracts with her machine, restoring the female population back again. The Ghost Boy Gang realizes that they made a mistake, and after they reunite with their loved ones, Tucker, Thrash, Danny, Jack and Download each take on the Ghost Boy Gang, placing them all inside the Fenton Thermos, with the ladies taking care of the Ghost Girls soon after. After taking care of the ghosts, Jack asks Maddie on how was their time before ghosts came around, to which she said it's fine, and she tells Jack that Vlad's mayor mansion also has anti-ghost walls surrounding it, and jokes about dumping Jack and marrying Vlad instead, if he still wasn't wandering in outer space. Everyone laughs it off, ending the episode. Memorable Quotes :Box Ghost: Spectra is hot! :Rem: What? :Box Ghost: Sorry. I just really like her too. :Rem: But you have Lunch Lady! Spectra is my girlfriend! Every time you're near her, your nose bleeds green stuff! :Box Ghost: I can't help it, guys. ---- :Maddie: So, Ember, how are you and my son doing? :Ember: What?! :Jazz: You know, my brother has taken a huge liking towards you after you became good. :Ember: Oh, yeah, right... I don't know. I honestly think Danny's kinda cute. :Danielle: So, mom, do you approve? :Maddie: Well... I'm not sure. He already has Sam. I suppose that Ember might be good for my son too, even if she's a bit older than him. ---- :(as Maddie, Jazz and Danielle are dressing Danny in drag, finishing the final touches to his Sam costume) :Danny: This is wrong on so many levels... :Jazz: But at least you look beautiful! :Danny: When I'm done with this, I'm gonna need years of therapy. ---- :(when Sam appears again) :Danny: Sam! :Sam: Danny, it's so good to see you again! Why are you wearing my clothes? :Danny: Just repaying the favor you did by dressing up as me. Transcript See here. Trivia *The plot of this episode is similar to "Girls' Night Out", except with swapped gender roles. **In this episode, Danny disguises himself as Sam, the opposite happened in the episode "Girls' Night Out". *When Danielle's ghost sense went off, she immediately quoted "I've got a bad feeling about this.", which is a well-known phrase/quote used in multiple films/spinoffs in the Star Wars franchise. *When Jack, Tucker, Danny, and Thrash falled at their plan, Maddie and the Girls immeditely said "wah, wah, waaah" and Thrash said "Will you cut that out?" is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic", where Kevin gets stunged multiple times after Spongebob completes all of his tests to become a Jellyspotter, and got sick of his fellow Jellyspotters making the same "wah, wah, waaah" noise. Both Kevin and Thrash are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *The song that Ember sings (with Sam as a backup singer) as the Fentons and enemy ghosts fight, "Phantoms by the Zero", is sung to the tune of "Bombers" by Gary Numan and the Tubeway Army, with lyrics changed to being related to ghosts and Danny Phantom. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles